


Savior

by Cuppa_Char



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Negan's Wives - Freeform, non-con, savior!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuppa_Char/pseuds/Cuppa_Char
Summary: Negan takes whoever he wants.Chooses which one to have as his ‘wives’.Stiles willingly sacrifices his freedom to save his dad.-Just a small one-shot on how Stiles became a savior and how he chose Derek and his pack to save him. Not that Stiles will admit to it, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little ficlet I had on tumblr. I have now squirreled it away on my to write list just in case I have the energy to do something more with it, although with several wips to finish (and as of yet unposted 1st chapter for a bipolar Stiles at college post S6 fic), it's not really gonna be a thing unless i can't get it out of my head. Which could happen. Just saying.

 

 

Savior

 

Negan takes whoever he wants.

Chooses which one to have as his ‘wives’.

Stiles willingly sacrifices his freedom to save his dad.

Of course, he’s not willingly going to be anyone’s bitch, and he’s got  a smart mouth and attempts at escaping always ends at the end of Negan’s fist or being thrown around and taken, roughly, wherever Negan wants, on the bed, against the wall, in the corridor, just by the exit. _So damn close_

“You need to learn your place, sweetheart,” Negan tells him the first time. Or the hundredth. Stiles loses count.

After a while, Stiles becomes subdued and disheartened. _This is it_ , he tells himself. There’s nothing else.

He hears about whispers of others. About other places. Nicer places. _Just stories,_  he thinks, but he hopes his dad and Scott and the others are somewhere like those places.

Then he sees the man in the cells. Daryl or something. Beaten and bloodied.

Stiles tries to help, he really does. But Daryl doesn’t get far enough. Stiles loses the privilege of riding out with Negan and the rest of the saviors and gets a sore ass  as a result.

“You’re just my little bitch, Stiles…” Negan tells him, face pushed into the dusty ground. “If you want to stay alive, you’ll remember that.”

Stiles loses what little faith he has left.

Until the Alpha comes. He has beta’s with him too. Three of them. 

At first, Stiles thinks, they were just like the others. Power hungry and willing to kill to get what they want. It only takes a few days for Stiles to realize Negan’s mistake. Negan might not be a Were, but even Stiles knows that you shouldn't invite another alpha into your home.

Derek’s eyes are calculating, but they have emotion. They’re not dark, like Negan’s. His beta’s follow him wherever he goes. Does everything their alpha tells them to do. Stiles catches on quite quickly that if he wants out, and go to the places that Daryl mumbles deliriously about, he needs to stick to Derek.

On a good day, Stiles is allowed to take Daryl his dinner.

“I’ll get you out,” he whispers quietly to glazed eyes, so the guards outside the room don’t hear. “There’s new people here. They’re not like the others. I have a plan. I’m gonna get you out.”

When he’s finally decided enough’s enough and Negan is too busy fucking one of his ‘other’ wives to notice Stiles absence he approaches Hale and drags him into an empty hall, shoving him against the wall. His beta’s follow, eyes glowing, growling.

“Quit it,” Hale warns them before turning amused eyes towards him. “Let Negan’s little bitch have his say.”

“I’m no ones bitch,” Stiles growls at him. He still has his hands bunched in the alpha’s old and worn,but still nice, leather jacket.

“You’re not, huh?” Hale murmurs before spinning both of them, pinning Stiles against the wall, in his place. Stiles never lets go of the jacket or loses the eye-contact.

“No,” Stiles says, firmly but he’s still nervous because he’s being pinned against the wall by a Were who had a small band of beta’s ready to attack on command. The Blonde - _Erica?_ Stiles mind tries to provide, looks particularly eager. He bites his lip both in anger and nervous frustration. “I hate him. I want to get out. I _need_ to get out-”

Hale releases his hold and Stiles sags a little, not realizing that the werewolf had managed to push him up onto his toes.

“And you need us?”

“I have a plan,” Stiles says instead, straightening his top. Negan’s top. Stiles didn’t get to choose his own clothes anymore, either. “But I might need your assistance in implementing it.”

“And what do we get out of it?” one of the other beta’s asks. The curly haired one. He’s not even looking at Stiles. Just examining his still extended claws as though Stiles was the most boring thing he’d ever comes across. The larger, black beta, stands behind them, glowering his eyes in a vaguely threatening manner.

Stiles turns his attention back to Hale. 

“What do you know about Alexandria?” he asks

[Originally posted by sterekgifs](https://tmblr.co/ZaEiLm1t1uYPa)

\---

 

 


End file.
